NaruGaa(Oneshot)
by KuraiNami
Summary: Being alone is hard it hurts more then cuts. The harsh words that were ment for me hurts. It crushes me in the inside slowly. I hide my feelings I never cry because I cried so many times I don't have no more tears to cry with. Then I met someone like me he changed my lonely world.


Naruto POV

After the invasion I heard about old man's death. I wanted to cry but I couldn't I had no more tears to cry with. He was the only person I could call family. He was there for me on my birthday and the one who told me good job. When I did something good the one person who encouraged me. The person who was there for me when I little. It rained at his burial I faked that my tears were the rain. The gods were crying for the old man. He didn't deserve to die he would be alive and scold me about missions. Why him why. When I saw his body he had a peaceful expression. I wanted him to get up and smile at me. I left when the burial finished I headed home. I hugged my legs. And fell asleep thinking about Jiji.

Couple years Later

I came from training and I smiled when I saw the village rebuilt and looking like before. I headed to my home and when I got there writing on my door. Die demon you deserve to go to hell. Just kill yourself already. No one wants you here. I felt a pang in my heart I went inside got a bucket and a towel to take it off.

"I'm sorry for being me. I'm sorry for being alive"i said out loud sadly when I was done I went inside and took out my journal and wrote everything.I put it on my bed. Then I stood up and went to take a long shower. I unchanged got in the shower.

"I'm alone in this harsh world I wonder how's Jiji doing wherever he is"i say wondering

Gaara POV

I headed to naruto home I entered through the window i heard the shower turning on. I shouldn't bug him I'll wait for him to finish up I sat down. I saw a journal i opened it and started to read.

 _Today is the day I got my team i'm happy maybe we'll become friends._ _I'm back from the first meeting they hated me. It seems I will never be accepted in this cruel world. When I was headed home I was told to die. It does sound more peaceful. But I don't want the old man to be sad._

I Skipped a couple pages to the day of the invasion.

 _Hello again journal today Jiji died he was my rock. He was the one who kept me alive. Haku my old friend I failed protecting my precious people. I failed Jiji was family I hate myself now. At Jiji funeral I wanted to cry but i couldn't. I had no more tears to cry with. When I headed home more insults and they wrote things again to die and no one wants me alive. I have tried to kill myself but the 9 tails keeps healing me and doesn't let me die. I'm sorry for being me everyone._ _I head back to this haku person_ _I made a friend today and he was very nice. I figured my ninja way because of him to protect my precious people._ _I'm back he died why him he was killed protecting his precious person. He looked peaceful when he died. Why did he have to die I wish I could join him._

I put on today

 _I'm back I came back home today I was approached by a women. She told me why am I still alive. I replied and I said "i'm sorry for being me"then I walked away. When I was in the trip I tried to kill myself 30 times but those times were stopped by pervy-sage and kurama._

When I read this made me think back when i was alone. I heard the shower turn off I close the journal and stood and sat on the window. When naruto came out of the shower he was only wearing boxers.

"Naruto"i say calmly he turns to me surprised

"Gaara what are you doing here" naruto asks me while changing

"Just to visit my friend"i say while looking straight at naruto he nodded.

"So what do you wanna talk about" asked naruto

"Why have you tried to kill yourself"I asked naruto eyes widen

"How do you know"asked naruto while stuttering

"Doesn't matter how I know answer my question"I say

"Gaara I lost Jiji he was my family. I can't take the pain no more. The insults the writing on my doors. The constant insults they hurt me. I may seem happy but i'm not. I'm lying to everyone i'm miserable. I hate myself and I hate being me. I hate being alone everyone hates me"cried naruto he seemed shocked when his tears fell

"Naruto you aren't alone you have me"i say softly he shook his head

"I don't need sympathy"he says it hurt to think i don't care.

"Naruto I care about you alot"i desperately say he seemed shock

"Gaara you don't"he says i hugged him

"I do since you and me are the same we are both alone in this world. So lets be alone together"I say he tried to get out of my grip saying i was lying. I grab his chin and put up so I can see his eyes. They were cold no life. When he saved me from my darkness his eyes were bright full of life.

"Naruto you saved me from my darkness now I shall save you from your darkness"i say to him he looked at me with disbelief he still didn't believe me.

"I don't believe you Gaara I don't believe in this world no more" he cried I kissed him softly naruto was shocked and kissed back timidly. We separated I smiled

"Do you believe in me now"i say kindly

"Believe it"he says I smiled I grabbed his hand

"Me and you against this hell we live in" I say he nodded

Naruto POV

Being alone is hard it hurts more then cuts. The harsh words that were meant for me hurts. It crushes me in the inside slowly. I hide my feelings I never cry because I cried so many times I don't have no more tears to cry with. Then I met someone like me he changed my lonely world.

I wrote on my journal I smiled. Gaara was in the bathroom right now. Its funny how we both need each other to survive.


End file.
